Vampire Academy:Junior High
by VampireFreak111
Summary: The VA characters are in junior high. What happens when they meet at the age of 14? Adrian's the new kid, Dimitri's the teacher, Christian's the lonely emo, and Rose and Lissa are best friends! Funny, all human. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone**

**This is my first fanfic ever, and im pretty nervous about what you guys will think of it! So please review and be totally honest! Hope you like it!**

**~Peyton**

Chapter 1

**Rose**

I was in deep sleep, happily dreaming of Orlando Bloom, when my cheap radio alarm clock squawked in my ear. I rolled over blindly and swatted at the cursed alarm until it finally turned it off. I sighed and collapsed back on my pillow.

"Rose. Get up." I heard my friend say. I heard this annoying tapping noise, and opened my eyes to see Lissa's hands on her hips, and her foot tapping against the floor. "6:30 is way too early for any normal person to wake up, Liss." I whined.

Lissa and I have known each other our whole lives. Our mothers were best friends since before we were born, until four years ago when Lissa's family died in a car accident. My mom became her legal guardian and now we are roommates and best friends.

My blanket was suddenly pulled out from underneath me, and I groaned.

"Fine," I grumbled. I hate Mondays.

**Dimitri**

I hovered outside the large brick building, coffee in one hand and a briefcase in the other. I paced back and forth giving myself a mental pep talk before entering the school full of dreaded teens. Why did I take this job? Who knows what kind of problems these kids have? I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I took a deep breath and walked through the prison-like doors of St. Vladimir's Junior High.

I ducked into the main office to get the keys to my personal office.

"Hel-lo! You must be Mr. Belikov, the new 8th grade guidance counselor. I'm Alberta Stanley, principal of St. Vladimir's." The tall, perky woman held her hand out for me to shake it. I took it, and shook her hand oddly. She smiled brightly, and showed me to my office, which was cramped with two dusty armchairs facing a wobbly wooden desk. Great. I get to spend eight hours suffocating in a tiny room. I looked around for any windows…none. I sighed and plopped down, dropping my briefcase on the crooked desk. Alberta told me good luck to my new job, and left me to get settled in.

After I had cleaned up the room a little, I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes? Come in," I called from my desk. A tall boy with messy light brown hair walked in. I looked at him strangely. He looked a little too old to be attending this school. He stopped in front of my desk. "Hi, I'm new here. I'm Adrian Ivashkov."

**Adrian**

"You can drop me off here," I said to the driver. He stopped at the front of the school and said a mechanical goodbye before I stepped out. I slung my bag over one shoulder and began swerving through the crowds of people talking and laughing. I walked smoothly into the building and stopped at a door with a plaque next to it that read _Room 111 Guidance Counselor_. I knocked and heard a voice invite me in. The guy inside looked like a mess. He sized me up with a nervous look, and I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm new here. I'm Adrian Ivashkov."

He stared at me for a minute and I shoved my hands in my pockets, waiting. What was wrong with this dude? Finally he spoke.

"Right. Uh. I'm Mr. Belikov, the guidance counselor. Let me get your schedule for you…do you have paperwork?" he scrambled through his briefcase. I handed him my papers. "What grade are you in this year?" he asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"Eighth grade."

"Right. If you could just sit down for a moment so I can ask you a few questions." He motioned to one of the lumpy chairs facing his desk. I sighed. Here we go with the questions.

"This says you moved here from Washington?" He said with his face buried in my papers.

"Yes, I came to live with my aunt while my father does business." I grimaced at the thought of him. Living with Aunt Tatiana was annoying, but living with _him_ was a nightmare. I bet he was happy to be getting rid of me anyway…

The Belikov guy snapped me back from my thoughts. He looked at me expectantly. I got a lot of those looks from teachers catching me not paying attention. "Can you repeat the question?" I asked automatically. The guy sighed.

"You can go now, Mr. Ivashkov. Here's your schedule, and if there's anything you want to talk about I'm always here," he mumbled. I got up quickly, snatched the papers, and flew out the door, leaving him in the office.

I scanned the hallway and saw guys with their arms draped over the shoulders of their girlfriends. Teachers were snapping at the class clowns and girls were applying makeup into the mirrors inside their locker doors. I stopped when I saw a girl with dark brown hair across the hall. She looked like she was in my grade. She had hooked arms with a blonde girl a little taller than her, and she was laughing and talking with a guy with red hair and freckles. I got curious and began walking to them, when the high pitched bell rang loudly and everyone poured into the cafeteria. I saw the brunette, blonde, and ginger kid sit down at a table together. I put my cool-face on and headed towards them. When I got to their table, the brunette ignored me until I set my back down next to her. I sat down as they were laughing.

"What's the joke?" I asked and winked at the brunette. The ginger looked at me. I tried not to laugh at the disbelief on his face. While the brunette rolled her eyes at me, the blonde turned and met my eyes. She had green eyes like mine, but lighter.

"We were just laughing about Mason over here trying to impress Rose by acting oh, so cool, when he slipped on juice," the blonde said. Rose…I assumed she was the brunette next to me, and the boy she referred to was Mason. Typical ginger name. I mentally rolled my eyes, at the thought of Mason doing some stupid thing to impress her, and when her full attention was on him, he slipped. I figured he wouldn't be much competition for me.

"Nice," I said to him. He glared at me and I smirked.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov. I'm new here. Do you think one of you could maybe show me around a little?" I said, directly to Rose.

**The end!**

**For now…**

**I hope you liked chapter 1! Its my first chapter obviously! I will update soon…Okay I have to give a shout out to my bestest friend Laur! She did the fixin to make this chapter good! She has some stories on Fanfiction and they rock so make sure you check them out…Her username is Lauredward.**

**Please Review! It means a lot! Thanks**

**~Peyton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome back! Thankyou for reviewing! It made me so happy! LOL here's chapter two. This one's for all the Christian Lovers! Go Team Christian! **

**~VampireFreak111**

Chapter 2

**Rose**

I watched as Mason strutted across the cafeteria, a picture of cool perfection, until the unexpected happened. The next step he took sent him slipping on a shiny pool of spilled juice, planted right in his way. His face took on a look of surprise and he fell hard, landing on his back. I covered my mouth and tried to hide my laughs.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling him off the ground. He glanced around and brushed off his shirt, acting cool again. "Yeah, that? No big deal," he said and smiled.

Mason and I met in first grade. First grade wasn't my best year…after throwing a book at my teacher's face, all the other kids thought I was a bully and avoided me. Mason was the only kid who was brave enough to talk to me, and we have been friends ever since.

We sat down at our usual seats and started joking about Mason's epic fail when someone's book bag landed next to me. I looked up to see a guy smiling at me. He had sandy colored hair that was messy, but still stylish. He grinned, trying to join the conversation. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what's the joke?" he asked around.

**Lissa**

"We were just laughing about Mason here trying to impress Rose by acting oh, so cool, when he slipped on juice," I said. Rose was totally ignoring him, and Mason had on his jealous-face, so of course I was left to speak. Then he introduced himself.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov. I'm new here. Do you think one of you could maybe show me around a little?" he said looking at Rose. She began to mumble an excuse to him but I elbowed her. Rose wasn't really into 'making new friends', and the fact that Adrian kept hitting on wasn't helping.

"I could always do it. I would be _delighted_ to help our new friend out," Mason said with a snicker. I gave him a warning look and nudged Rose again.

"Fine!" she said turning to Adrian. "Let me see your schedule."

**Rose**

Adrian pulled a crinkled piece of paper out of his bag and handed it to me. I sighed and smoothed it out so I could read the tiny print. My eyes widened and I groaned.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing," I said shoving the papers back to him. "We have every class together."

He broke into a huge grin while Mason shook his head. "Super," they said together. Adrian winked at me again, and Mason sounded sarcastically happy.

I sighed at them. "Yeah. Super."

**Lissa**

Outside the cafeteria window I saw a guy. He was dressed in all black, even his hair was black and cut so it was covering part of his face. He was leaning against the wall casually. His face was blank and it looked like he was listening to an IPod. I felt a hard smack on my arm.

"Lissa! Quit drooling! What are you staring at?" Rose asked, her eyes were searching out the window. Suddenly she grinned mischievously.

"Oohh, I see what it is."

"What?" Mason said, now looking with us. "Who, Ozera? You like him or something?" he asked smiling. My cheeks got hot, embarrassing me.

"She_ loves_ him!" Rose teased. "Come on, Mason, let's go invite him over!" she said hopping up from the table. I gasped.

"Rose, you better not! Rose!"

**Christian**

I nodded my head to the loud guitars filling my ears on full volume. It was starting to rain a little, but I didn't mind. As long I was left alone, I was cool.

As soon as I thought that, a girl with a long brown ponytail marched towards me, biting her lip from laughing as her friends called after her. _Oh great, what would she want? This better not be some lame prank on the emo kid._ I pretended to change the song on my IPod, but she came right up to me and began talking. I couldn't hear a word she was saying, so I just stared at her in disbelief. She huffed and yanked out my earbuds.

"Hey!" I yelled accusingly.

"Now I have to repeat myself!" she said frustrated. "I'm trying to be nice, here. My friend over there, the cute blonde one, likes you a lot. And she…wants you to come meet her." She finished. I looked at the blonde. She was watching us with a worried expression and a blush on her face. She was pretty, too. I looked back down at the loud, annoying brunette.

"No." I said. She laughed at me. I stared at her incredulously. What was so funny?

"It's not like you have a choice!" She grabbed the arm of my black leather jacket and started dragging me inside. For someone small, she was pretty damn strong. She rolled her eyes at my protests. We finally got to the table. The blonde was staring wide-eyed and still blushing uncontrollably. There was a red- headed guy sitting across from her that was laughing and pounded fists with Rose. The other guy didn't say much but had a smile playing on his lips. I stepped forward to the blonde and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Christian."

**There it is! Hope you liked it! Please review! Tell me all your suggestions and thoughts! I'll update soon. Love you all!**

**~VampireFreak111 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer* I don't own Vampire Academy, I am not Richelle Mead, but I was lucky enough to meet her! If I was her, I would be hangin out with famous people right now, married to Adrian. :D**

**Thanks to anyone out there who is reading this. You rock my FF world :D**

Chapter 3

**Lissa**

I stared through the window in horror as Rose pulled Christian towards our table. Mason was laughing, so I smacked him on the shoulder. I glanced at Adrian, knowing he was holding back a laugh, but at least he was trying not to show it. I took a few deep breaths and attempted to stop blushing, and then he was there. He stood there in all black, all the way from his black emo-styled hair to his scuffed black Converse. He smiled.

"Hey. I'm Christian."

I opened my mouth to talk, but couldn't get any sound out. He raised a dark eyebrow. I felt Mason kick me under the table. I turned to glare at him before standing up and holding my hand out to Christian.

"Hi. Lissa Dragomir." I stammered. He looked at my hand strangely and then shook it. _Did I just shake his hand? Oh, god. Help me now._ "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure, why not." He took a seat across from me, next to Mason. There was an awkward moment of silence. Of course, Rose spoke first. And Rose always speaks her mind.

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Rose!" I hissed. She shrugged.

"What? It's just a simple question!" She turned back to Christian, who looked amused.

"No, I'm single. What about you?" he asked us, glancing at Mason and Adrian. I snorted. He thought we were dating them?

Rose jumped in. "Personally, I'm sing-"

"Not for long," Adrian interrupted. He smirked and playfully hung his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"As I was _saying_," she said, deliberately removing his arm from around her. "I'm single."

"And Lissa? She's free as a bird!" Mason finished. "Aren't ya, Liss?"

Honestly, I could have died of embarrassment, right there.

**Christian**

The cute blonde stood up and held her hand out to me. I looked at it uncertainly. She wanted me to shake her hand? I mentally shrugged._ Okay…_ I grasped her hand and shook it. I squeezed her hand before letting her go.

"Hi. Lissa Dragomir." She stammered and pulled her hand away. _Lissa._ I smiled at the pretty name.

"Do you want to sit with us?" She asked. She seemed nice, a lot nicer than her brunette friend, who was snickering with the red-head. "Sure, why not."

I took the seat in front of me, next to the freckled guy, who introduced himself.

"What's up, I'm Mason," he said, slapping me on the back. I nodded. He seemed good friends with Lissa and Rose. The other guy nodded his head at me. "I'm Adrian." I looked him up and down. "How come I haven't seen you around here?" I asked.

"I'm new here, first day. Rose has been nice enough to show me around," he smirked, which set Mason off with anger.

"That's cool…" Then I recognized him. "Hey, is your last name Ivashkov?"

Adrian narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…"

"Yeah, I remember you. My dad used to work with your dad." I looked at the table. "Yeah, before he died." Rose and Mason looked surprised, and Lissa looked concerned. Adrian patted my shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry, dude." He said.

"Thanks. We can hang out later of you want, I can show you around this place." I said. I could see a light bulb go off in Rose's head.

"That's a great idea…we should _all_ hang out," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at Lissa. "I'm sure Lissa would love it. You guys up for a movie later? Liss?"

Lissa nodded nervously. "Uh…yeah…sounds good!" she said. Everyone else nodded, and Mason and Adrian started a stare-off. "As long as you don't pick any chick flicks," Adrian said, not breaking eye contact with Mason.

"Great!" Rose said with a wicked grin. "It's a date."

**And there you have it! Next chapter…Date night! Sorry if the chapter was short, it just depended on my mood. I really hope yall liked it. Review if you love VA! Updates soon :D**

**~VF111**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* Sadly, I don't own VA or the characters, I'm not Richelle Mead. If I was I bet you guys would be totally surprised! Lol.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, and for sticking around to keep reading! Sorry for the delay, I just had some stuff going on at home with my family and couldn't get around to writing. This is longer than my previous chapters though, so hopefully it will make up for my the last couple of post-less days :D**

**~VF111**

Chapter 4

**Lissa POV**

"Rose! I can't do this!" I said and flopped on my bed. Rose was leaning into the mirror, applying mascara. She sighed.

"Yes you can, Liss. Calm yourself! It's just a harmless movie date! Me and Mason will be sitting in the back of the theater, so it's not like you will be alone," she said.

"And don't forget Adrian," I said.

"Don't remind me," said Rose, switching to eye liner. "Remember, this isn't a date for me, it's to get you and Christian together."

I sighed and looked at the digital clock. 6:25pm. The movie was at seven. I sat up quickly, grinning. Rose glanced at me through the mirror.

"What?" she asked.

"If you're making me do this…" I began, sorting through my closet. "Then you have to wear…this!" I spun around and held up the chosen outfit. Rose gasped.

"No! That's a costume, Liss!"

"I know," I said and laughed. "That's the price if you want to go to the date!"

Rose groaned.

"Are you going to wear it?" I asked sweetly, waving the outfit in front of her.

She rolled her eyes. "Give me the damn costume."

**Adrian POV**

I slapped some cologne on my cheeks and ran a hand through my hair. I grinned at my reflection. I was going on a date with Rose tonight. Of course, Mason would be a problem…but I would take care of him later. I heard a knock on my door. Aunt Tatiana rattled my locked doorknob.

"Adrian! Have you been going through my liquor cabinet?" she yelled through the door. _Shit._

"No!" I lied.

I waited and listened intently until she walked back down the hall, muttering something about some missing vodka.

"It was only a sip or two…" I mumbled. I checked the clock. It was 6:40. I checked my teeth once more in the mirror before grabbing my jacket and started on my way to the movies.

**Christian POV**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for what seemed like forever. How was I going to make this work out with Lissa if I couldn't even get myself together for the first date? I didn't know what kind of stuff impressed her.

I tried on twelve different outfits before I found one that I actually liked. I wore black jeans, black Converse. I smelled my plain black T-shirt before putting it on, and crinkled my nose. Okay, I don't think chicks go for bad smelling guys. I put a clean My Chemical Romance T-shirt on instead, and nodded.

I decided to use some of my dad's old cologne that I had, but never used. It was one of the things I got to keep when he died. I fiddled with the cap for a while, and eventually got it open. I sprayed some on my cheeks, and as soon as I smelled it, I began to cough. I started rubbing my cheeks, trying to get rid of the horrible scent. So much for smelling good.

Before I left, I went to check myself in the mirror one last time.

_ Oh, yeah. Looking pretty sexy tonight, Christian. _

I licked my fingers, attempting to fix my hair like the cool guys in movies, when I choked. I still had some cologne on my fingers, and I just licked it. Nice move.

**Mason POV**

I stood inside Rose and Lissa's house, waiting for them to finish getting ready, or whatever girls do before a date. I glanced at the clock and groaned. 6:55. I had been waiting for 15 minutes. I sat on a step at the bottom of the staircase.

"What's goin' on? We might miss the movie!" I hollered up the steps. I heard Lissa laugh. Finally I saw her and Rose come down the steps.

"What's the rush, got a hot date tonight?" Rose asked. I looked her up and down, puzzled. She was wearing dirty jeans, and an ugly plaid flannel shirt underneath a brown leather vest. She wore pointy brown cowboy boots that reached up to her knees. To top off the look, her hair was split into two long braids that thrashed around as she bounced down the steps.

"Uh…you look nice…" I said to her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You can thank Lissa for that."

I looked over at Lissa, who was wearing a denim skirt and a black, sparkly shirt. Lissa shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

I sighed. Here we go.

My older brother, Jesse, was waiting out front in the car. He honked the horn repeatedly. "Let's get a move on, I'm not your chauffeur," he yelled.

"Real subtle, Jesse," I muttered.

"Anything for my little brother," he teased, pinching me on the cheeks hard.

"Quit it!" I yelled and punched him on the arm.

"Hey! Stop harassing each other and drive the damn car!" Rose yelled. She looked annoyed. I guess you could say things were going pretty smoothly so far.

**Rose POV**

Other than being annoyed at every person in the car, I was feeling fine until we got to the theater. I saw Adrian and Christian already waiting outside the building, and that's when realization hit me. My stomach dropped…I would have to go out in public, dressed like a bad impersonation from the Hannah Montana movie. That movie was a tragedy.

Lissa and Mason got out of the car, but I didn't budge.

"Uh, everything alright back there?" Jesse said, looking at me through the rear-view mirror like I was crazy. Lissa peered in.

"You coming?" she asked.

I shrank back in my seat. "Nah, why don't you go? I think I'll just…stay." She didn't buy it.

"What's goin' on over here?" I heard a familiar voice call out. _Oh, god. _Christian's head popped next to Lissa's.

"What's taking so lo…oh my god." Christian burst into laughter when he saw me in my old cowgirl Halloween costume. "Well, howdy to ya!" he howled. My face turned red with anger. I shot out of the car, fists clenched.

"Oh, crap! Mason, I think she's gonna-"

It was too late. My fist swung out, and made contact with someone's face with a _whap. _I heard him scream before I saw the nasty bruise on his eye.

"OUCH! MOTHER OF GOD, SHE PUNCHED ME! WHAT HE HELL, ROSE?"

**Adrian POV**

I saw Rose lurch out of the car, all cute in her little hoe-down outfit. And man, she looked pissed. I glanced at everyone's faces.

Christian's was hilarious. I would have paid money to see that look on his face again. He was having his own personal laugh attack, until he saw Rose coming for him. His eyes got wide and he looked like he was about to piss himself. How I wished that had happened.

Lissa realized at the same time as Mason did, that Rose would be causing pain to Christian. Physical pain. Lissa's hand flew over her mouth and she screamed to Mason. "Oh, crap! Mason, I think she's gonna-"

And she was right. Rose's fist swung out towards Christian's head, a perfect shot to mess up his pretty-boy face.

Little did any of us know, Christian was fast. He ducked at the last second, dodging Rose's punch. Unlucky for me, I was standing next to Christian, and was now in the line of my soon-to-be girlfriend's fist.

The next thing I knew, her knuckles were crushing my eye, which I was sure would start swelling. My head snapped back from the force of the painful punch. I held my breath, hoping not to cry or anything. That would definitely be against my rules of manliness.

"OUCH! MOTHER OF GOD, SHE PUNCHED ME! WHAT THE HELL, ROSE?" I couldn't help but shout a string of curse words, directed at no one in particular. My hand was covering my bruised eye. Lissa rushed over to me.

"Oh my god, Adrian, are you okay?" she asked me. I stood up straight and tried to look tough. "Yeah, I'm cool. It's just a scratch, I barely felt it."

Lissa's face didn't get any less worried. "Then move your hand from your eye!"

"Oh." I took my hand away and heard three sounds of surprise, and a chuckle.

"Shut up, Christian, that punch was meant for _you!_" I heard Rose say. Christian immediately stopped laughing. 

**Rose POV**

I smacked Christian on the back of the head and jogged over to Adrian.

"I'm sorry, Adrian, I didn't mean to hit you," I said.

"It's okay Rose, I'm fine, really," he said and winced. We were sitting in the lobby, where Lissa was now holding a bag of ice to his eye. I bit my lip and looked at him apologetically. It looked like I hit him pretty hard. I was secretly kind of proud of myself for being able to cause that much damage. Maybe it would come in handy later, against Christian.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want to see the movie anymore?" I asked. Lissa pouted. Adrian saw Lissa's reaction and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I'm fine, I'm still up for the movie. What do you guys think?" Everyone nodded, and Lissa jumped up and down. Wow. She sure seemed happy to see the movie for someone who was extremely nervous a half an hour ago, when she made me wear this sad country getup…

"Who's got the tickets?" Christian asked. He was standing ten feet away from me, watching me like I was about to explode. Smart boy.

"Um, I do," Mason said and handed the tickets to Christian. He looked down. Why was he blushing? Christian glanced down at the tickets and snorted.

"Really, guys? _The Twilight Saga Eclipse_?" He read the title in a dramatic voice. All eyes were on Mason, who begun to defend himself lamely.

"Yeah, well, the tickets were on sale, and um, I thought the girls would like it, so, if you think about it, I'm being very considerate!" he finished. I laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you for being so considerate, Mason," I said, playing along. He was my best guy friend, and I didn't like to see him in an uncomfortable situation. We stuck up for each other.

Mason, Adrian and I went to get seats in the back of the theater while Lissa took Christian's arm and headed towards the front. I gave her a wink and a thumbs up before sending her off on her own.

Adrian was still making fun of the movie choice, so I sent him to get popcorn for us to share. He left, muttering about how "_Edward is a sexy beast, and Jacob is one hawt werewolf_".

Finally after sitting through a dozen mushy romance trailers, the movie started. I braced myself for an hour and a half of sitting between two guys, and their painfully immature personalities. _Can't wait._

**Lissa POV**

After icing down Adrian's face, it was time to go into the theater. When Christian wasn't looking, I searched for Rose. She gave me a wink and a thumbs up. I nodded to her nervously, and took Christian's arm.

He led me to some seats towards the front of the theater, just a couple rows away from the screen. I sat down to find out that the person in front of me had freakishly big and puffy hair. It blocked half the screen and moved around every time the girl bobbed her head. How convenient.

Christian must have noticed, because he stood up and looked down at me.

"Wanna switch?" was all he said. I laughed.

"You don't have to do that," I said, but he cut me off by holding his hand out to help me up. I blushed and took it. "Thanks," I mumbled as we switched seats.

"So," he started. "Are you excited for the movie? I heard it's pretty…um…good," he grimaced. I laughed.

"Not really into the teen vampire drama? I'm surprised. You look like a Team Edward to me," I teased.

"What about you? You're not hiding a Team Jacob shirt in your bag or anything, are you?" He said in mock horror.

I bit my lip. "To tell the truth, I'm kinda freaked out. Vampires scare me! I don't know why every girl in this theater is in pretend-love with someone who has fangs and wants to suck your blood!" I shuddered.

He smirked. "It's okay, I'll protect you, Liss." He put his arm around me and I smiled. _So far so good!_

**Adrian POV**

When my legs were starting to fall asleep from sitting in the uncomfortable movie chairs for so long, I checked the time on my cell phone. We still had half of the movie to go. _Time to make my move_, I thought. I remembered Mason was sitting on the other side of Rose. His head was thrown back with his eyes closed, his mouth was hanging open, and I could have sworn he was snoring. _What can Rose possibly see in this dude?_

I yawned loudly, and outstretched my arms, hitting the lady next to me in the face. I mumbled an apology, and Mason's eyes flashed open. I smiled at him, and draped one of my arms over Rose's shoulders. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, and kicked me.

"Ouch! Damn it!" I yelped. One of the workers bustled towards me.

"Sir, you need to be quiet or else I will have to ask you to leave!" she hissed at me. I gave her a famous Adrian Ivashkov grin, and she rolled her eyes.

"I understand," I said to her. She left, and Rose didn't even glance at me. Mason laughed silently, and closed his eyes again. In a matter of minutes, there was drool dripping out of Mason's mouth. _What a gentleman._

Okay, the first plan didn't work out too well. Time for plan B. I looked down at the popcorn sitting between me and Rose. I raised my eyebrows, and flung my hand towards the bucket of popcorn. It fell to the ground and little bits of popcorn was scattered everywhere.

"Whoops!" I said loudly. The people sitting in front of me turned to shush me. Mason jolted awake.

"Rise and shine, buddy, could ya get us some more popcorn?" I asked him. He scoffed.

"Get it yourself!" he whined, earning a few dirty looks from the crowd. I rolled my eyes, thinking of an excuse.

"I would hate to miss part of the movie…it's just getting good!" I said. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, and I had no idea what was going on at the time, except that half the people were in serious need of a tan, and the other half had their shirts off the whole movie.

I turned and saw the worker lady give me a warning glance, and I smiled and waved to her. She mumbled something to herself, and looked away.

"Shut up back there!" someone finally yelled. The voice sounded familiar.

"You guys are going to get us kicked out!" Rose hissed. "Mason, will you please just go get the popcorn?" she asked.

"Fine," He stomped off, looking over his shoulder to give me a death glare. _Finally he's gone._

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the small plastic bag I had stashed. I put it on Rose's lap, and she looked at me.

"Here, I got this for you. It's just something to say thanks for showing me around on my first day," I grinned.

She opened the bag and stuck her hand in, pulling out the beaded bracelet. She held it up and studied it. Finally, she smiled.

"Thanks, Adrian. You didn't have to get this for me." She smiled happily and put it on her wrist. "I like it a lot."

I grinned and leaned towards her. She hesitated, and leaned in too. Our lips were an inch apart…half an inch…I was about to close the distance, when I heard a loud ripping noise. It startled both of us, and we jerked apart. I looked to see what the noise was, and I saw…oh, god…Mr. Belikov.

**Rose POV**

Mason grumbled out of the theater, and I sighed, trying to get back to the movie that I wasn't really watching. A few people were still glaring at us so I shot them rays of death. That made them shut up.

Throughout the movie, I checked on Lissa and Christian. I saw Christian put a move on her and they started making out. _Ew. I really wish I hadn't seen that._ What happened to the awkwardness between them at the beginning of the movie? It made me think of my first date, back in 5th grade. Those were the days…

*****_FLASHBACK_*****

_ Mason took me to this "Family Fun" place with some of his family and friends. We all sat at a round table, and I occasionally tried to start a conversation. Mason was so nervous; he could barley look at me. When he did look up at me, he would blush the brightest red, and I would smile back. It was pretty hilarious. A few friends were picking on him for it, so I offered to go outside with him. He nodded and we made our way to the playground out back. I sat down on a swing, and he did the same. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and the cold winds picked up. Mason's teeth started to chatter._

_ "Are you cold? I can give you my jacket if you want," he said. I giggled._

_ "Mason, you don't even have a jacket, I do. And I'm not that cold. You can have my jacket," I said handing him my purple jacket. He smiled, and put it over his shoulders. _

_ "So are you like, my girlfriend now?" he said, looking at me._

_ "No," I said. _

_ "Oh." He looked away, embarrassed. I took his hand, and we swung on the swings for a while. He looked at me, and puckered his lips._

_ "Oh, HELL NO," I said. I punched him in the face, and he cried out in pain. His mom had to come get him and take him to the emergency room. I stayed with Mason the whole time, never leaving his side, and I held his hand when he had to get three stitches under his left eye. _

I blinked back into reality.

I sighed at the memory. Why did I always try to punch, like, every guy in my life? I shrugged at my thoughts. Then I felt something land on my lap. I glanced down and there was a tiny black plastic bag laying there. I looked to my left, to find Adrian watching me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Here, I got this for you. It's just something to say thanks for showing me around on my first day," he said.

My eyes flicked between Adrian and the bag, uncertainly. I wasn't sure about this whole gift-giving thing. I couldn't resist presents, though, so I shoved my hand in the bag and felt around. Inside was a small bracelet. It had a pattern of black wooden beads, with creative designs painted onto them. I smiled. I guess Adrian wasn't _such _a bad guy…

I looked up at him and grinned.

"Thanks, Adrian. You didn't have to get this for me," I said, sliding it on my wrist. "I like it a lot."

He started to lean closer to me. My reflexes kicked in and I almost slapped him, but he looked kind of cute in the dim light of the theater, and he really was kind of nice. I leaned in too, ready to lock lips.

I weird strangled sound sliced through the theater. My eyes flew open and I jerked back from Adrian. He shook his head, organizing himself.

"What the hell was that?" I said.

Adrian was looking behind me. I turned my head, following his confused gaze. "What?" I asked.

"I think that's Mr. Belikov," Adrian said, snickering. I squinted though the dark rows of seats and saw a sexy guy with chin-length brown hair. He was muscular, and looked about mid-twenties. The sexiness pretty much disappeared when I saw that he was crying his eyes out.

"He's kinda hot," I mumbled. Adrian looked at me. _Whoops. That was a bit of a mood-killer. My bad._

"I had to go into his office today, he's a total freak," he said. I looked closer.

"What's he even doing at this movie? And he's sitting alone!" I snorted. Mr. Belikov sobbed loudly, causing the whole audience to jump in their seats and scowl at him. I guess that was the weird noise that broke our kiss. The Belikov man sniffled into his tissues and narrowed his eyes at the crowd defensively.

"It's just so sad! Bella's in love with Edward, but Jacob is her best friend! How could they make her chose?" he wailed. I recognized his voice, and realized he was the one who had told us to shut up. Adrian and I rolled our eyes. This dude was getting seriously annoying. I looked to the front of the theater for Lissa and Christian. They were quite occupied, in their make-out session. I glanced at Adrian, who didn't look like he wanted to stay either.

"Want to ditch this place?" he whispered. I bit my lip, thinking. Belikov was starting to have a fit of hiccups. That was all I needed. I nodded, and Adrian jumped out of his seat.

**Adrian POV**

I couldn't wait to get out of that place. I didn't think Rose would agree to ditch the movie with me, but she agreed. As soon as I stood up, I saw the damned worker lady walking to me, flanked by two large security guards. She had a glare on her face directed especially for me.

"Shit." I grabbed Rose's hand and ran for the exit, pulling her along.

"Hey!" I heard one of the security guards yell. I ducked through the doors of the lobby and out of the building, still clutching Rose's hand. I looked back, just in time to see the idiotic security guards with walkie-talkies to their mouths, looking around for me. Mason was standing in the middle of the lobby, holding two overflowing bags of popcorn in his hands, glaring at me. I smirked. I leaned down and kissed Rose, making sure Mason got a good view. I had taken Rose by surprise with the kiss, but she didn't slap me like I thought she would. She looked up at me and smiled. I put my arm around her and began leading her down the street, and didn't look back again.

***Sigh* There you go! It's a war between Mason and Adrian, and Adrian has won the first round. But who knows? Maybe Mason will make a comeback…Keep reading to find out! And don't worry, more from Lissa and Christian's POV as well. That was a fun chapter to write, so I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope some of you laughed! Review, and I'll update :D**

**~VF111**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer* Sigh. Must I keep reminding you? I, VampireFreak111, am not, nor will ever be Richelle Mead. Therefore, I do not, nor will ever own Vampire Academy and its characters. **

**Sorry again for not updating sooner, I was workin my ass off one night and finished the whole chapter at like 4 in the morning, but it all got deleted before I could edit it **** if any of you are big writers, you know how much that sucks, am I right? ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They really help me keep the story going.**

*******_**Please read**_*****A/N: Now before you roll your eyes and skip this Author's Note, there's somethin I would like to bring to all's attention…**

**So after I posted Chapter 4, I was reading your reviews (yes, I read all of them, of course!) and I noticed that there were a lot of comments about the new Dimitri…Did you guys notice that too? Yeah. **

**There were some comments about how it was kind of out of character for Dimitri to be crying in the theater. Which it totally was, for the Dimitri that the amazing Richelle Mead wrote. But, when I began this story, I wanted it to be different from the original VA in some ways. So I wrote Dimitri's character completely different. Instead of the hot, Russian badass we all know, I put it in new perspective. He's now the nervous, kinda wimpy, young new guidance counselor at St. Vlad's. (but still pretty hot…and Russian!) **

**So I hope that explains and de-confuses you. I'm sorry if you're not in love with the new Dimitri, if you have some suggestions about him, or about anything else, write it in a review or message to me! Love to hear ideas! **

**Okay that was a freakishly long Author's Note, so you are now free to read Chapter 5! Enjoy! :D**

**~VF111**

Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

"Bye, Adrian." I smiled and closed the door behind me, sighing. I turned around to find Lissa standing with her hands on her hips staring at me. I jumped.

"What happened tonight?" she questioned. I frowned. My dreamy moment had been short-lived.

"Liss…that was a great movie, huh?" I said. Not my best acting. She rolled her eyes and pulled me upstairs. We got to our room and she closed the door tightly behind her. I sighed.

"What the heck happened? The movie ended and…" she trailed off. I looked at her, confused. She looked like something was up, and I wasn't going to be happy about it.

"You okay…?" I asked, walking to my closet. I seriously needed to take these uncomfortable cowboy boots off. Lissa gasped and I rolled my eyes. "The date is over Liss, and I'm not wearing this idiotic costume anymore! Suck it up!" I yelled, annoyed.

"Rose! No, it's not that…just don't, um, go in the closet…Rose!" I ignored her and yanked open the closet door. I screamed when a dark figure swooped down at me and knocked me over.

"SURPRISE!" I squinted up from the floor to see Christian smirking down at me.

"What the hell? You've had one date with her and you're already stalking Lissa?" I glared up at him. Christian rolled his eyes and held out a hand to help me up. I grasped his hand, and twisted it back until he cried out in pain. I smirked.

"Rose! Stop that, and he's not stalking me!" she muttered and went to see if Christian was okay.

"Seriously, if you're not a stalker, then explain why the hell you were hiding in our goddamn closet," I hissed. Christian gave me a terrifying grin.

"I'm your new roomy," he said wickedly. I stared at him in doubt. This dude was crazy. There was no way in hell he would be staying here, ever. I looked over at Lissa, who was biting her lip guiltily.

"Oh, hell no! What kind of sick joke is this?" I said. Lissa came up to me, blocking my view of Christian snorting at me.

"Rose, it's just for a night or two…Christian can't go home right now," she said and left it at that. I raised a brow at her.

"How mysterious," I said mockingly. "Oh my god, Christian!" I said falling to the floor gasping for breath. He ran over to me.

"Whoa, Rose. You okay?" he said, putting his arms around me helping me stand up.

"Oh my god!" Lissa said, running over towards us. "What happened?" she shouted, helping Christian put me on the couch. I was still gasping for breath, and I motioned for Christian to come closer. I coughed a little before I whispered in his ear: "Pay back's a real bitch." Before he had a chance to react, I shot up and grabbed the back of this neck and dug my nails in. He screamed in agony, and he collapsed to the ground. Lissa looked at me horrified. "What did you do to him?" she shrieked. _Shit._

I looked down at him and got an idea. "Hey, Liss. If he's unconscious, we could do so many pranks to him!" I said excitedly. She looked at me disapprovingly and pinched my arm. Yeah, my best friend's a real badass.

When I mentioned drawing on his face with a permanent marker, I saw Christian twitch. _What the hell?_ I leaned closer to get a better look.

When I was sitting on the floor observing Christian's motionless body, he shot up, and leaped on top of me. I pushed him off me, and I was on top of him trying to strangle him.

"Rose! Stop! Christian! Don't!" Lissa was shouting to the top o f her lungs.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal Adrian standing there, watching the scene with horrified eyes. Everyone was silent, and I realized what he was seeing. I was on top of Christian, in an awkward position, with Lissa standing over us, gripping a broom in her hand. What she was going to do with that broom, I have no idea.

"Uhh…Am I interrupting something?" Adrian said. I jumped off of Christian, and Lissa set her broom down.

"No we were just—" I began to say.

"I don't think I want to know…" Adrian said, trying to hold a laugh in.

"No, no I was trying to kill him and then Lissa was freaking out and—"

"You were trying to…kill him? Do you do that a lot?" he raised a dark brow at me and smirked. "I just came here to give you your jacket. You left it in the car," Adrian said, handing me my cowgirl jacket to me. I glared at him, and he laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. He nodded and left. I spun around to see Christian jokingly hiding behind Lissa. She had a big grin on her face. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the swivel chair in our room. She plopped down across from me and started bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"You _have_ to tell me what happened with Adrian!" she shrieked. I sighed. Christian skipped over squealing, a perfect imitation of Lissa. He grabbed the desk lamp next to me and pointed it so it shined right on my face, like they do in those lame cop T.V. shows when they interrogate criminals. Lissa began asking me questions.

"Did you kiss?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Wait, yeah. He kissed me right after we left the theater." I shrugged. Lissa clapped her hands with joy.

"Where did you two go?" I looked around thoughtfully. I had a lot of fun with Adrian tonight, but we didn't to anything that interesting. "Nowhere, really. We stopped at this outdoor concert, but it kinda sucked, so we just hung out and talked." Lissa looked disappointed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how did you get home? Adrian said you left your jacket in a car?" she asked. I grinned.

"Oh, we hitched a ride with some seniors. Adrian tried to bribe them with money, but they kept laughing at his black eye, so it didn't work. I told them he got the black eye from me and that if they didn't shut up and give us a ride, they would all having matching black eyes too," I said proudly. Lissa sighed.

"You can't just threaten anyone to get what you want, Rose," she said. I looked at her.

"Uh, yes I can, Liss," I said like it was obvious. She laughed.

"So, is there anything else that…happened tonight?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, there's nothing else. I hate to break it to you, Liss, but my love life isn't a Disney princess movie. Sorry." I knew she was expecting some romantic story with magical details about sparkly kisses and all that shit, but that stuff just doesn't happen. I don't believe in fairytales.

I sighed. "Are you done with the questions now?"

She frowned. "Yes," she pouted. Christian sat next to her and kissed her. I threw a pen at the back of his head. "Get a room! A _different_ room," I said. Christian turned around and smirked. "Jealous?" he said. I gagged. This is time I threw a paperweight at him, which he neatly dodged. Damn. It would be a challenge to do some damage to the little bastard. I stood up and faced him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay, well, this has been 'fun' and all, but I think it's time for you to hit the road," I said. Christian stared at me. I motioned towards the door. _Does this dude need my personal assistance or something? Take a damn hint._ He didn't budge.

"Oh Rosie, you silly little dreamer," he said smirking. "I'm not goin' anywhere." I rolled my eyes.

"What? Chrissie don't want to go home to his family of vampires?" I said sarcastically, eyeing Christian in his gothic get-up. He shot daggers at me, and Lissa gave me a warning look. I grinned when I saw that I hit a nerve. "Fine, you can stay, as long as you don't turn into a bat or anything in the middle of the night. My mom doesn't like _animals_," I said looking him up and down. He clenched his jaw.

"I can't go home because my aunt is drunk," he shot at me. I stopped and stared at him. Whoops.

He saw the look on my face and I looked down. "My Aunt Tasha is the only family member who could take care of me after my parents died, and she's an alcoholic." He smirked at me. "She throws a punch almost as often as you do. How do you think I was able to dodge your little right-hook at the movies so fast?" I bit my lip, feeling a little guilty for trying to kill him now.

"Sorry," I said and cringed. _Ew. Did I just apologize to someone? What's happening here?_ I sighed. "My dad, Abe, was an alcoholic too, or that's what my mom tells me…I never met him, he left before I was born." Lissa came over to sit next to me and she put her arms around me. I hugged her back, and then stood up. "Okay, this is getting weird. I'm not into the whole 'sitting in a circle and sharing your feelings' thing, especially not with you, Christian." He shrugged and nodded towards the beds flashing his eyebrows.

"So, which one is mine?" he said, flopping onto my bed and stretching out. I clenched my fists. He smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this _your_ bed, Rosie?" he said and patted the spot next to him. "Which side do you want?"

I launched myself at him so I could strangle to shit out of him. But the bastard was fast, and I landed on my bed face first. I turned around to see him smirking at me from the other side of the room. I growled.

I was going to be a long night.

**Lissa POV**

Christian's head popped up from the floor while I laid in my bed. I giggled. Since there were only two beds in our room Christian had to sleep on the floor next to my bed. Rose's mom, Janine, worked all the time, so she would never notice. Christian sat up and grinned at me, and his ice blue eyes were looking into mine.

"Hey, Liss, thanks for letting me stay with you," he said. I took his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"Christian, it's no problem."

He winked. "Night, Liss."

"Night, Christian," I whispered.

"Shut the hell up," Rose piped in. I laughed and rolled over. She always knew when to ruin a moment, though. She's had some…problems, with all my previous boyfriends.

Despite all the humiliation and embarrassing comments from Rose and Mason, I haven't dated since the end of 6th grade. My last relationship made me pretty hesitant. I dated a boy named Aaron for about two years. He's the first boy I fell in love with. We met in 5th grade, and it was really great, but things could have gone better. Rose was constantly harassing him and he didn't get along with her in return, either. Anyway, it didn't work out, and I realized that I loved Aaron only as a brother. So I broke up with him. But Aaron took it pretty hard, and he wouldn't leave me alone. I would find love notes in my locker, missed calls from him late at night; he would call me multiple times a day and even come to our house. I got pretty freaked out when I realized he was stalking me. Finally Rose had to take care of him by kicking his butt in front of the entire 6th grade. Obviously, after that I was really nervous about dating, so I spent the whole year of 7th grade away from boys. But, I know I'm ready to date Christian.

Christian and I learned a lot about each other tonight. We talked a lot after the movie, and even did some mushy stuff in the theater until Mason interrupted us. His head had popped out from behind us.

_"Mason, what are you doing? Why aren't you sitting with Rose and Adrian?"_ I had asked him.

_"They left early…"_ was all he said, and he shrank back into the darkness of the theater. We didn't see him again, until after the movie.

Mason's brother Jesse came back to pick us up and take us home. He went to Christian's first, and when we pulled up we all got a good glimpse of his Aunt Tasha through the window, drunk and smashing some glasses against the dark walls. Christian's face had looked embarrassed and hurt, and I couldn't bear to see him that way, and I definitely couldn't leave him in that house, so I let him stay with us. I knew Rose would be mad, but also knew she would understand. She was pretty sensitive about alcoholics ever since she learned about her dad.

Anyway, Jesse took us home and left with Mason, sulking in the passenger seat. I let Christian in and we talked. He told me…a lot of stuff. It was a lot to take in.

He told me he used to live in Minnesota with his parents. His dad worked for Adrian's dad, so they know each other a little. He told me that his dad moved around a lot to work, but he came back home every few months. And the last time that his father was able to come home, their house set on fire and burned to the ground. He wouldn't tell me how the fire started, but he was the only survivor and lost his parents.

I felt pained to hear some of his story, because I related. I told him about how I lost my parents and older brother in a car accident. At least I have Rose to help me deal with it, but Christian was an only child and had to move here to live with his aunt. But I know he won't be alone anymore.

I know Rose and Christian…okay, mostly Rose…need some time to get along with each other, but I think it will all work out. I have a good feeling about him.

**Christian POV**

"Morning, Rosie!" I said, jumping up and down on Rose's bed. Rose groaned.

"Rule number one, _never_ wake up Rose Hathaway this early in the morning. "Rule number two," she said, kicking my legs out from under me, "Do not jump on Rose's bed." I caught my balance, and I didn't fall down. I smirked at her, and she glared. "Rule number three: DON'T CALL ME ROSIE!" she got out of bed and stormed to the bathroom.

"Sorry, Rosie!" I called. I could hear her groan, and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lissa said, rushing into the room trying to put her shoes on.

"Nothing," I said. "Why such the rush?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, we have school!" she said.

"Oh. Right," I said. Shit. I forgot about school…damn.

"Is Rose almost ready?" Lissa said, applying lip gloss. Just then, Rose came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, pajamas still on, and some major bags under her eyes.

"Does she look like that every morning?" I whispered to Lissa.

"I heard that!" Rose said.

"Rose, we need to leave in ten minutes!" Lissa said, running to the closet, frantically searching for her jacket.

"I'll be ready," Rose said waving her hand in Lissa's direction.

***10 minutes later (still CPOV)***

I stood at the door, waiting for Lissa and Rose to hurry up. Girls take forever. I looked out the window, watching for the bus.

"Okay, I'm ready," Lissa said, coming down the stairs. "Where's Rose?"

"I don't know. I thought she was upstairs," I said.

"Shhh. You're so loud!" I heard Rose complain from the other room. Lissa and I ran in to see Rose lying on the couch, with a pillow over her face, and she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Rose! The bus is going to be here any minute!" Lissa said, dragging her off the couch. Rose finally gave up, and went upstairs. I looked out the window and saw the bus stop in front of the house.

"Liss, the bus is here," I said. Lissa got her stuff, and yelled up to Rose to tell her the bus was here. Me and Liss went outside and got on the bus.

"Excuse me," Lissa said to the bus driver, "There is still somebody that has to get on. Can you wait for her? It will only take a minute." The bus driver nodded her head, and me and Lissa took our seats in the back. The bus started pulling away.

"Wait! Rose isn't on the bus yet!" Lissa yelled up to the bus driver. The bus driver ignored her and kept going. I turned around and looked out the back window to see Rose sprinting towards the moving bus. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow," I laughed, watching Rose try to catch up to the bus. Rose started waving her hands trying to get the driver's attention. I waved to her, and smiled. She gave me the middle finger and I smiled wider. I could get used to staying with Lissa and Rose.

**Adrian POV**

Rose stormed into school, shooting daggers at anyone who looked at her. She looked exhausted. She was panting by the time she made it to my locker.

"What happened?" I said, looking at her worried.

"I missed the damn bus," she mumbled.

"So you walked to school?" I asked horrified.

"No," she said, clenching her teeth, "I ran."

"Rose," I groaned. "I could have gotten you a ride. All you had to do was call me," I said. She shrugged, and leaned against the lockers.

Mason walked past, clutching his binder and making a point to not look at us. Basically, he was being an ass. Rose waved her hand out as he passed by. "Hey, Mase. Sorry about last night…" Rose trailed off. He looked up and his face was almost emotionless.

"Oh. It's cool. Don't worry about it," Mason said with a bored look on his face. He began to walk away, but Rose caught his arm and pulled him back. He didn't even look at her.

"Mason, let me explain. Adrian-"

"I don't need to hear it," he cut her off. He shrugged out of her grip and walked away, leaving Rose with a pained look on her face. _Damn. They really are good friends. I know I got on his nerves last night, but I didn't know I pissed him off _that _bad. _The bell rang, and Rose sighed loudly. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to first period with her. I looked back at Mason who was glaring at me, and I smiled and saluted him goodbye.

Half of the day flew by, nothing that interesting happened, except when I accidentally mixed the wrong things in chemistry, and made a…little mess. Rose was a little pissed at me, since we were partners and I messed up, and we got points taken off our grade.

Rose and I walked to lunch together, and Rose spotted Lissa and Christian, and we sat down with them.

"Where's Mason?" Rose asked, looking around.

"I dunno," Lissa said.

"He was pissed last night after you guys left. It was hilarious," Christian said. Lissa smacked his arm.

"Well, he was really upset…" Lissa said. Rose sighed.

"I, um, I think I should go talk to him," she said, getting up from her seat. I mentally groaned. Rose was just starting to trust me, and Mason really pissed. If she talked to him, he could say anything about me, and I can't let him ruin my progress with Rose. I put a grin on my face and caught her hand.

"You don't know where he is, Rose," I said. She didn't smile back.

"I'll find him." She shrugged.

I grinned. "Well that's ridiculous Rose, I'll come help you look for him," I said. She tugged her hand away.

"Don't, Adrian, just stay." She shook her head at me and walked away, leaving me staring after her. I turned back to the table to see Christian smirking.

"Ooh, look who pissed Rose off! Looks like your not so 'Mr. Smooth' after all." I heard Lissa stomp on his foot under the table. I sighed and looked at Lissa.

"Is it that bad?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. I banged my head on the table. _Great. This is great._

"Just give her some space. She and Mason are close friends…sometimes more…and she just doesn't like to fight with him," Lissa said to me. I slowly lifted my head from the table.

"Wait…what? Sometimes more?" I was confused. Christian was snorting his ass of across the table. I looked at Lissa. "Rose and Mason have been…ya know, more than friends?"

Lissa frowned. "Whoops...I thought, um, I thought Rose told you." _Well, there's a slap in the face to my manhood. Rose didn't tell me shit._

"Well, damn. I gotta go apologize to her," I mumbled and left the cafeteria. I walked through the halls, trying to think of what I should say to Rose. I was such an idiot. How the hell was I supposed to know that Rose and Mason dated? I mean, Rose and _Mason? Together?_ I couldn't see it. It was definitely obvious that Mason had a crush on her, but she was way out of his league. She must really care about this dude. This was really going to complicate things.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets leaned against the wall, pretty much so I could wait for a great idea to fly at me. I saw a shiny poster taped to the wall across the hall. _Hallelujah! _I went closer to read the bright words drawn on:

**School Dance**

**Guys' Choice**

**This Friday 7pm-9pm**

I literally jumped for joy and whooped. This was a kickass good idea. I looked around to make sure no one saw my little moment of celebration in the hall, and went to look for Rose.

**Mason POV **

I didn't bother showing up at lunch. I didn't want to see Rose, and definitely not that Ivashkov douche. Rose and I are really good friends. When we're not dating or anything, we are really close, and no one has ever come between us…before Adrian. Somehow, he was able to just come to this school and try to steal Rose. At first she ignored him. Rose hates guys that hit on her. But after last night, I don't know what to think. I mean, I saw that bastard kiss her. And this morning she tried to apologize. But I still don't want to see her. I just can't.

Of course with my luck, I saw Rose come right up to me. I pretended not to notice. She nudged me.

"I knew you would be here," she said. I rolled my eyes. We were standing in the middle of the court in the empty gym. I usually come here when I'm pissed, and the coach doesn't mind if I skip class or anything since I'm the captain of the team. Rose grabbed a basketball and dribbled along side me.

"Mind if I shoot some baskets with you?" she said. I shrugged. She grinned and elbowed me out of the way, then ran up and shot a perfect layup. She laughed as I stared at her and my mouth dropped open. She tucked her basketball under her arm and stood right in front of me.

"Okay, fun's over. Time for my…apology." She said the word like it tasted like poison. I tried not to laugh. She was never good at apologies. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"I…am…sorry!" She grimaced. I coughed to try to cover my laughs.

"Is that _funny_, Ashford?" she said, throwing her basketball at my head. I dodged it and began dribbling around her.

"Yeah, actually, it's pretty funny," I said. She leaped onto my back and covered my eyes, so I was stumbling around the middle of the gym. I really hoped no one was watching.

I ended up falling to my knees, and she uncovered my eyes. I looked over my shoulder at her, still on my back, and she had an evil grin on her face.

"Do you forgive me?" she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes and nodded. She hopped off my back and climbed up the bleachers and sat on the top row. I followed her up and sat next to her.

"So, um, what's goin' on with you and Ivashkov?" I said, trying to sound casual. She turned to me.

"Ivashkov? You mean Adrian? Oh, um," she sighed. "Nothing. I promise, Mason there's nothing between us. I don't know…what happened last night. I'm sorry," she said. Wow. She actually said sorry, like, for real. And I believed her. She smiled up at me. I put my arm around her and she hugged me back. It was time to make my move. I remembered the sign I saw outside the gym and cleared my throat.

"Um, so Rose, I was um, wondering…" I said awkwardly. _Nice start, Mason. Real smooth, man. _I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. "Well, there's this dance on Friday, and I know you're not really into dances, but…if you want to, maybe we could go together," I blurted. I sat still and waited for her to answer. I thought I heard her snort.

"Well, I don't know, I was thinking about going with Eddie Castile, he's pretty hot," she said with mock guilt on her face. I rolled my eyes. Eddie Castile was the biggest nerd in our grade. She grinned and elbowed me.

"I mean, I guess I'll go with you, I just need to let Eddie down easy." I laughed. Eddie had a huge, obsessive crush on her.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, and we walked down the bleachers. She linked her arm with mine.

"You can take that as a hell yes."

**Adrian POV**

I strolled down the hallway, grinning and probably looking like a huge idiot, but I didn't care. I was about to ask Rose to the dance, and I was confident as hell. I heard Rose's voice in the next hallway over, and I smiled. I ran a hand through my hair before turning around the corner and looking down the hallway. Rose was walking the other direction, so her back was to me. I was about to call her name when I saw that she was walking with Mason, and his arm was slung around her shoulders. I groaned, a little loudly. I covered my mouth, but Mason heard me. Rose kept on talking, so she didn't notice Mason look over his shoulder at me. He smirked at me.

"I'm so glad we're going to the dance together, aren't you, Rose?" he said loudly.

_What the hell? He can't be serious._

"Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun, Mason," I heard Rose say. _Shit._ I ducked back around the corner and leaned against the wall. How the hell was Mason taking Rose to the dance? I cursed under my breath. This wasn't over. _Two can play at that game, Ashford._

**Sooo how was it? Did you like it? Well I won't know unless you leave a review! So look down and click the lil review button, and get typing! Because guess what…I need 7 reviews to post the next chapter! **

**I hope you got to know the characters a little better in this chapter, that's what I was goin for. I'm also not very good at romancy writin, but I did my best. I've already got some ideas comin to me for Chapter 6, so review review! Mason made his comeback, but will Adrian make an even bigger one? I'm thinkin a little school dance jealousy drama goin on! Can't wait!**

**~VF111**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer* Guess what? I own Vampire Academy AND its characters! JK! Did I fool you? Course not.**

**So sorry for not updating sooner! I was out of state visiting my aunt and couldn't bring my beloved laptop!**

**Donka for the lovely reviews! Reviewers are my favorite! Yeah, that's right. I'm playin favorites. And all you non-reviewers are on the bottom of the list! **

**I still love you for reading, though!**

**The POV's switch around and overlap a lot in this chapter, so I hope it's not too confusing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Adrian POV**

I slammed my locker door shut and gave the lock a hard twist.

"Hey, Adrian! Are you okay?" I heard a perky voice say from behind me. I spun around and saw Lissa standing there, clinging to Christian. She looked at me and waited for a response.

"Hey, Lissa. Yeah, I'm okay. Sup, Christian," I said. I tilted my head. "Where's Rose?" I hadn't seen much of her since that day in the hallway. I was on my way to ask her to the dance, but Ashford had beaten me to it. He's been keeping her busy ever since then, not giving us a chance to talk. That little red headed bastard.

"Oh, she met up with Mason, I think," Lissa said. _Of course._ I groaned. Lissa didn't notice.

"Do you have a date for the dance tonight?" she said. I grinned wickedly.

"Yes, I actually do," I said still grinning.

"Oh. Well that's good," Lissa said with a small smile. Christian looked between my devilish grin and her sweet smile, and opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it and shrugged.

"Okay. See you around," I said, waving my hand.

I had taken care of this "I have no date to the dance and the girl I want to go with is going with someone else" problem. After I found out that Rose was going to the dance with Mason, I went to the one girl that Rose hated the most: Avery Lazar.

I didn't know her too well, but just by looking at her I could tell she was the popular, skanky, bitch type. Rose had been shooting glares at her during lunch, and Avery shot right back with smirks that drove Rose mad. I walked up to her and gave a fake smile. Avery was looking slutty in a cheerleader uniform that looked too tight. She was smacking gum loudly in her mouth and giggling with her friend, Natalie Dashkov, who looked like some punk girl, wearing black stockings with holes, black boots and a black and pink corset. Avery turned to me and sized me up. She whispered something to Natalie, who laughed.

"Hey, new guy," Avery said, batting her eyelashes. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Hey," I said. "Do you happen to have a date to the dance?" her eyes widened.

"Wow, way to be straightforward," she laughed and nudged Natalie, and she laughed along. Avery walked right up to me and cocked her head. "Well, you're in luck, new guy," she breathed in my ear. "Guess you're my date." She stepped back and winked. "Pick me up Friday night, I heard you have a driver." I smiled and nodded, then turned away gagging. Yeah, this would definitely make Rose jealous.

**Avery POV**

I sat in the cafeteria with Natalie, eyeing the freak table. We frequently liked to check out every person's outfit and make fun of them as much as we could.

"Ew. Look at what Rose Hathaway is wearing! She's such a slut!" I said, looking Rose up and down.

"Oh my god, I know right! I hear she's been manipulating Adrian _and _Mason. Bitch," Natalie said, nibbling on a fry.

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, hell no! That cafeteria food will make you fat, Nat." she slowly dropped the fry onto her plate.

"Yeah. You're right. Totally," she said.

I grinned. She always does what I say. I mean, why wouldn't she? She's lucky to have me as a best friend. She used to be a total dork before I let her hang out with me. Now, she's popular, like me.

I turned back to the table with all the freaks. There was Lissa Dragomir. She's a total goody-goody, I can't believe everyone believes her innocent act. Next to her I saw Christian Ozera, the emo guy. It was weird seeing him sit at that table, he usually sits outside alone. But whatever. Then I saw Mason Ashford, the ginger boy who was captain of the basketball team. That should make him popular, but he always refused to sit with the cool guys from the team. What a freak. I moved on and rolled my eyes when I saw my enemy, Rose Hathaway. Just the sight of her made me want to gag. I can't look at her twice in one day. She was a total pain in the ass bitch, who thinks she's all tough and cool. She always came to school wearing her low tops and short-shorts. The one thing I would love to do is make her life miserable.

A tall, cute guy approached me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grinned when I realized who he was.

"Nat, that's the new guy, the one I saw hanging out with Rose last night," I whispered to Natalie. She laughed.

"Hey, new guy," I said to him in a flirty voice. For someone who moved here from Washington, he was pretty damn cute. There were a lot of hot guys here at St. Vlad's, but they were mostly boring, stupid or jerks. Or if you're that unlucky they were the amazing triple threat. I eyed the new guy, whose name was apparently Adrian, curiously.

"Hey," he said. "Do you happen to have a date to the dance?"

My eyes widened. _This is perfect!_ There wasn't a better way to get to Rose than going out with Adrian. I mean, everyone knew that she had a thing with Mason, but I saw her kiss Adrian the other night, and I'm not an idiot. She likes him. So this is my territory to do some damage.

"Wow, way to be straightforward," I joked. It was sort of weird that he would ask me out right after kissing Rose, but hey, I'm Avery Lazar. I'm perfect, popular, and pretty. Why wouldn't he want to ask me out? I walked up close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Well, you're in luck, new guy. Guess you're my date." I stepped back to wink at him. Then, I remembered that everyone was gossiping about how rich Adrian was. "Pick me up Friday night, I heard you have a driver." I was planning on getting a ride with Natalie and her sister, but it would make me look way cooler to show up with a driver. If I get my revenge on Rose, I might as well show up in style.

**Rose POV**

"Are you _serious?_"

I stared at Adrian in disbelief. He just told me some disturbing news…Avery Lazar is his date for the dance. He nodded and smirked.

"What's the matter, my Rose, are you jealous?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, and Mason's arm tightened around me. We were all sitting outside for lunch. Lissa and Christian were doing some kind of nasty cuddling shit, Mason was sitting next to me with his arm draped over my shoulders, and Adrian was leaning against the table, smirking.

"I most definitely am _not___jealous, you can go to the dance with whoever you want," I said simply. "EXCEPT. HER."

I glanced through the window and saw Avery Lazar lounging inside, with Natalie Dashkov at her side like a puppy. I sighed. Natalie used to be so sweet. She didn't have many friends back then, but at least she wasn't a bitch. And now, she's the sidekick to the school's bitchiest bitch. Avery saw me glaring at her and she grinned widely. This is a twisted, twisted school.

Adrian squinted at me. "What did she do to you?" he asked. I glared at him.

"What did she _do?_ She did _everything!_ She was my worst enemy in grade school, and she's even worse now. Her life's main goal is to make my life miserable, and she's untouchable since she has her dad protecting her," I muttered. Adrian looked amused and slightly confused. He chuckled.

"I'm guessing a cat-fight went down between you two," he said. I fumed.

"Yeah, Rose kicked her ass pretty damn good," Mason sighed in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"I would be kicking her ass every day if her father didn't threaten to have me expelled," I said between my teeth. I punched Avery last year for being a bitch to Lissa, and broke her nose. Her father, the superintendent of the school district, found out and threatened to expel me if it ever happened again.

Adrian stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Rose, but Avery is my date. I guess we'll see you tonight," he flashed his signature grin and strolled off. Lissa straightened up and broke into a huge grin. She loved dances and parties and all that shit.

"Rose, we still have to go dress shopping! Oh my gosh! We'll have to go to the mall _right_ after school!" she shrieked. _Ew. Dress shopping? Really?_ I sighed. Christian began inching away from the table, knowing what would happen next.

"Well, you girls have…um, fun shopping…I'll see you when you get home," he said. Lissa grabbed his arm.

"Christian! You _must_ come with us! Come on, it will be so much fun. And we have to get an outfit for you, too," she gushed. Christian looked horrified.

"You're right, Liss, that's perfect! We could get him a nice tux," I said, smirking at Christian. He shot daggers at me while Lissa beamed.

"This is going to be so awesome!"

*** After school, local mall, RPOV ;) ***

I stood in front of Lissa with my hands on my hips. "Hell. To. The. No."

"But Rose, it looks so good on you! And it's on sale!" she pouted.

We were in the fitting room area inside Deb, and I was standing in front of a mirror wearing what I thought was the most ugly ass dress I have ever seen. It was hot pink and had sequins and ruffles all of over it. Lissa spotted it on the clearance rack and whined for me to try it on until I gave in.

"Why don't _you_ try it on, Liss? You're the one that likes it," I said, heading back into the changing room to take it off. Christian looked bored as hell, moping around the store and glaring at all the dresses. I heard Lissa giggle.

"I already have a dress. Don't you love it?" She held up the soft blue dress with diamonds and started to twirl around. I smiled.

"It's nice, Liss."

Christian trudged over and flopped on one of the waiting chairs. "Are you two done yet? We've been at the mall for like two hours!" he whined.

"And we've been listening to you complain the whole time!" I scoffed.

"That's because you made me carry all of your shopping bags!" he accused, gesturing towards the large pile of plastic bags he had dumped on the floor. "There's gotta be like fifteen bags here. How much stuff does one person need?"

I rolled my eyes. He's such a baby.

"Oh my god! Rose! I found it!" Lissa gushed. I sighed and dragged myself to the rack of dresses Lissa was standing by.

"Liss, I love you! It's perfect!" I said, excitingly. I held up this beautiful strapless dress that faded from black to red and stopped right above my knees. We bought a few more things, and finally, we hopped on a public bus and rode home. With all the stops, it was almost a half hour ride. Lissa started to babble excitedly about the dance, so I pretended to listen with a somewhat interested look on my face. Christian jammed his earbuds into his ears and turned on his music so loud I could hear the faint metallic sound of a guitar solo. I turned my head and stared out the window. The trees still had a few orange and yellow leaves clinging to the branches.

The bus stopped at a small café not far from the mall. There were some couples seated at the tiny round tables outside the café. _Hey, that dude looks familiar, _I thought. There was a man sitting with his back to me, so I could only see the back of his long brown haired head. He was sitting across from a woman who looked like she was maybe in her late twenties. She had straight black hair and she was beautiful, even with the long, pink scar running down the side of her face. I squinted.

"Oh, god. Look, Liss. It's Mr. Belikov on a date!" I snickered. Yep. It was definitely him. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed casually. He was wearing dark jeans and a navy sweater. Lissa leaned over me and peered out the window. She froze.

"Oh my gosh. Christian…is that your aunt?" she shrieked. He didn't answer. Christian was still listening to his iPod, bobbing his head to the music. I snatched the earbuds out of his ears. Before he could make some pissy remark, I grabbed his collar and pulled him to the window. His eyes found the black haired woman and widened.

"Holy shit. That's my Aunt Tasha," he said flatly. My mouth hung open.

"What the hell? I thought she was an alcoholic! What is she doing drinking a latte with Belikov?" I snapped. Christian rolled his eyes.

"She _is _an alcoholic. But she has a life, too, apparently." He glared out the window.

I pressed my lips together. "Well, I guess this means Chrissie can go back to living at his house now, am I right?" Lissa smacked my arm.

"Rose! Of course not, Christian can't go back." She leaned towards me and lowered her voice. "I saw his aunt the other night, and she was…really drunk. And violent. We can't let him go back there," she mumbled. I slumped in my seat. Lissa really likes this guy. What was I thinking, setting them up on a date? Curse me and my "good" ideas.

The bus screeched to a halt and the rusty doors swung open. Lissa hopped up and took Christian's hand.

"Here's our stop!"

**Adrian POV**

I'm doomed.

Okay, that might be a little dramatic. But still.

Apparently I had a kickass good idea yesterday…and now, where am I in life? I'm taking Avery Lazar to the dance. Yeah, it's that bad.

I sighed and took another swig out of the vodka bottle I…borrowed…from my Aunt Tatiana's liquor cabinet. She had to stay late at work, and she'll never notice. Especially if I drink the whole thing…you know, just to get rid of the evidence.

I shook my head and walked into my room, plopping onto my bed. I tried to get my thoughts together. I can't blow this dance. What's my plan? To make Rose jealous. How the hell do I do that? She can't stand Avery, right? Honestly, I can't blame her. From the one conversation I've had with Avery, I can tell she's one hell of a high maintenance girl. But, I'm so determined to get Rose back. Even if it means spending two hours with Avery. I sighed. The things I do for love.

I ran a hand through my hair and changed into my clothes for the dance. I put on black slacks, a button up shirt, and a tie to impress Rose. I wished myself luck (yeah, I'm that desperate) and turned to leave, abandoning the lonely, half full vodka bottle.

**Rose POV**

"Ouch! My eyes!" Christian started to blink rapidly from the flash of the camera I was holding up.

"HA! I have it in colored proof that _Christian Ozera_ is actually well dressed for once. Who knew?" I said, flipping through the pictures I had already taken on my digital camera. Lissa insisted on taking photos of tonight. There's no way I was letting her take my picture-who knows where they could end up? For all we know, Lissa planned on sending them to the school to have them put in the yearbook. I shuddered at the thought. I could imagine Lissa doing that.

So anyway, for my own safety, I decided I would be the one taking the pictures. That was pretty damn unlucky for Christian, because I had some awesome blackmail material with these pictures. I knew it would be hard to get back at him, but this was perfect. I smirked at him evilly. He was wearing the outfit that Lissa bought for him at the mall. She tried to get him to wear a suit, but Christian practically sprinted out of the department store at the sight of men's suits. She finally got him to settle for something a little less dressy. He was wearing designer black jeans, a black dress shirt with buttons, and a studded belt. He even combed his black, emo styled hair so it covered part of his flashing blue eyes.

Just then, Lissa pranced out of the bathroom, looking pretty awesome. She had her deep blue dress on with silver strappies. Her bleach blonde hair was slightly pulled back with a hairclip that glittered with blue and white gemstones. I snapped a picture of her as soon as she appeared. She stumbled back and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ouch, Rose. Do you have to put the flash on?" she muttered. I mumbled a response while silently laughing at how her photo turned out. I had discovered that surprise pictures were the most fun. Especially when you surprise Christian and he falls on his ass and he looks like he's having some kind of freak attack on the floor. Yeah, it's going to be a good night.

**Mason POV**

I rang the bell and stood outside Rose's house. In one hand I had a bouquet of tulips, and my other hand was stuffed in my pocket of the khaki slacks I was wearing. I remembered the first dance Rose and I went to together. I had brought her a dozen roses, that was before I found out that Rose hates actual roses. Yeah, I was pretty confused.

The door swung open, and Rose was standing inside looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She looked great in a short strapless dress that looked the color of blood. Her long dark hair fell on her shoulders in curls and waves, and she wore the same necklace she always has on, the one with the tiny round charm that looked like a deep blue eye. I grinned and handed her the flowers, and she smiled back.

"Is everybody ready to go?" I asked. My brother Jesse was our ride, yet again. Rose turned her head and called into the house.

"Lis-sa! Drac-u-la!" she sang loudly. I heard Christian groan and then sigh dramatically.

"Coming, Ro-sie!" he sang back. She glared. _Oh, god._ I couldn't let Rose be angry tonight. It would sort of ruin the fact that I was going to ask her to be my official girlfriend again. She opened her mouth to verbally attack Christian, but I quickly slipped my arm around her waist and started pulling her to the car. Lissa and Christian followed, and we all crammed into the back of my brother's car, who was smoking a cigarette in the front seat. _Nice, Jesse. Real classy._

**Avery POV**

I saw a shiny black car stop in front of my house. I adjusted my bra and checked my outfit once more in the mirror. I looked hot, as usual. I had on a one-shoulder hot pink dress with ruffles on the bottom and sequins on the top. I even snatched off the clearance rack at Deb, but no one would notice how cheap I got it for. With my hot ride, hot date, and hot dress, everyone would be so jealous. Especially Rose.

I went outside, taking my time to walk to Adrian, who was leaning against the car waiting. I grinned at him with my bright pink painted lips and winked. He gave me a small smile back and opened the door for me. He climbed in after me and signaled for the driver to take us to the school.

Adrian didn't really talk during the car ride, but I didn't really mind. I was busy plotting about how to piss of Rose. As long as she has her little posse of freaks, she thinks she can do whatever she wants. So I guess it's my job to break up her circle of friends. Simple enough.

The car smoothly stopped when we got to the front of the school.

"Come back and pick us up at nine, please," Adrian said. The driver silently nodded and drove away after we got out. I hooked my arm through his and we strode inside.

As we walked tothe gym, people stared at Adrian and me. I saw people looking at my dress and I smiled at them. They are _so _jealous. We entered the gym, which was totally transformed. Bright colored lights were strung on the high ceiling and shone on the people dancing, turning their hair pink, purple, blue, and green. There were oversized speakers resting in every corner of the gym, sending out strong vibes of music that washed over the dancers and bounced off the walls. There was a line of tables with drinks and snacks laid out. I scanned the room and saw Natalie, wearing a short goth-punk dress and fishnets. I caught her eye and waved her over. I quickly turned to Adrian.

"Hey, Adrian, could you get me a drink?" I asked and batted my eyelashes. He stiffened.

"What do you want?" he asked. I looked over at the food table and saw a huge line for the lemonade.

"Umm lemonade would be great! Thanks!" I said, pushing him towards the line. Then I sauntered over to Natalie.

"Hey, do you see them?" I said. She nodded.

"Their over there by the door, they just got here," she said, pointing. I followed her gaze and saw Rose, Mason, Lissa, and Christian. I glanced at Natalie and started to tell her the plan, but she was still staring. What the hell? I shook her arm a little.

"Uh, Earth to Nat?" I said, annoyed. She blinked.

"Sorry. Christian's pretty hot, don't you think?" she said, blushing. I crinkled my nose and studied the tall, emo guy standing with Lissa. He was wearing all black and clutching a cup of punch in one hand. His style was a lot like Natalie's. I shrugged.

"How can you tell, with that haircut?" I snorted. "But you should totally go after him. It'll help with the plan," I said wickedly. She grinned.

"I know exactly what to do."

**Adrian POV**

"Okay, I think this is the place," I called to the driver. The car came to a halt in front of Avery's big, flashy house. I sighed and got out of the car. Avery came dancing out of the house. I tried not to laugh when I saw what she was wearing. It was pink…_really_ pink. And it had flowers and sparkly stuff all over it. I'm sure it would have looked hot on Rose, but when Avery wore it, it just made her look like a slut. I smiled and opened the car door for her. During the whole ride, I sat as far away from her as possible.

We got to the school and I flung myself out of the car. Avery put her arm through mine and we walked inside. The gym looked pretty cool. But I was more interested in finding Rose. I started to look for her, but then Avery started asking for lemonade or some shit, and the next thing I knew I was standing in a ridiculously long line at the snack table. While I waited, I thought about how I was going to make this thing with Avery work. It couldn't be that hard, right? I mean, all I have to do is get Rose to realize she should be _my _date. The line moved forward a little. I began looking for Rose again. I peered at the swarm of people on the dance floor. I saw a flash of blonde hair. It was Lissa, and she was dancing with Christian. Well, she was dancing. Christian was doing this weird swaying/bobbing thing, which I guess was his sad attempt of a dance. I stepped out of line and swerved through the groups of people and greeted Lissa and Christian.

"Hey," I said over the music. Christian nodded. Lissa looked really overexcited.

"Hey, Adrian! You look awesome!" she squealed. I grinned.

"Yeah, so do you," I said. "Do you know where Rose is? I wanted to say hi."

Lissa stood on her toes and looked over the crowd. "Umm I think I saw her…Oh, there she is! She's over by the DJ, with Mason."

I smiled and thanked Lissa and nodded bye to Christian, who had a pleading look on his face. I laughed. "Good luck, dude. I'll request a slow song just for you!" He glared.

As I was searching for Rose, I spotted Mr. Belikov looking completely wasted, and dancing around with a bunch of the girls to _It's Raining Men_. He smacked one girl's ass and she freaked out and started shouting "Sexual Harassment! Sexual Harassment! Help!" Belikov backed away with wide eyes, and ran off. I smirked, and finally spotted Rose.

I walked over to where she was. She looked amazing…even with the look of murder on her face. She was leaning over the DJ's table, getting right in his face. I realized that he was a guy from our English class, Ralf Sarcozy. He looked scared to death. I got closer so I could hear Rose yelling at him.

"What do you mean, you don't have that song? This music sucks! What kind of DJ are you?" he shrank away from her, and Mason laughed. I came up behind her and chuckled.

"It's not twenty minutes into the dance, and you're already threatening someone's life? That's not nice, Rose." She turned and rolled her eyes. She raised a brow.

"Nice tie," she snorted. "Hope ya get the job."

I frowned and looked around. None of the other guys were wearing ties. Damn it. Rose put her hands on her hips.

"So, where's your date?" she said sourly. I pursed my lips. _Shit. Where did I leave Avery?_

"Uhh, she's in the bathroom," I mumbled. I grinned my famous Adrian Ivashkov grin. "But I wouldn't want to waste this song. Wanna dance?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I-"

"Rose, I see Mia. We should go say hi," Mason interrupted. Rose mouthed 'sorry' at me as Mason pulled her away. That son of a bitch.

Then, Avery came running over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's dance!" she said, pulling me to the floor. We began swaying to the loud music. I looked around and didn't see Lissa and Christian anywhere. Rose stood looking bored with Mason's arm around her waist. Next to them was Mia Rinaldi, and she was holding hands with a tall blonde guy, who wouldn't make eye contact with Rose. Like she could feel my gaze, Rose glanced my way and caught my eye. She grinned and gave a little wave. I grinned back, until Avery grabbed my tie and yanked me down. Before I knew it, I was locking lips with Avery Lazar. We both pulled away and she grinned. I looked desperately back to where Rose was standing, but she was gone. _Shit! What the hell just happened!_

I cleared my throat and backed away from Avery.

"I, uh, gotta get some air," I said and bolted out the door. It was cold and quiet outside. There was a group of skater guys already outside, passing around clove cigarettes. One guy called to me.

"Hey, you want a smoke?" he said, holding out a lit cigarette. I hesitated. _Screw it. I just kissed Avery Lazar. _I took the cig from his fingers and put it in my mouth, taking a small drag. I could feel the smoke hit my lungs and it got sort of hard to breathe. The smoke tasted heavy and I got lightheaded and started to cough. The skaters started to laugh at the sight of me wheezing. I probably looked really uncool. Damn. I dropped the cig on the ground and stomped on it before going back into the building.

As soon as I walked into the door someone crashed into me. I reached out and steadied the person, who was sobbing and sniffling. I did a double take.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

Her tear streaked face looked pained and hurt. She had smudged makeup around her eyes. She started to run past me but I held her wrists and pulled her to me.

"Hey, what happened?" I said.

"It's Mason. He broke up with me, and he left. I don't know what I did, Adrian!" she sobbed. I put my arms around her.

"Where's Lissa and Christian?" I said grimly.

"I don't know. I can't find either of them. Those bitches Natalie and Avery are gone, too. I've looked everywhere, and Liss won't answer her cell. It's like they disappeared."

**I have links! And this chapter was too long, so don't worry the dance is not over, my friends. Shout out to my friends Lauredward and AdrianStalksMyDreams, check out their stories. Lauredward edited this chapter AND helped me find pictures of the outfits mentioned in this chapter! Here they are and if they don't work I will have them temporarily posted on my homepage.**

** Rose's ugly ass dress/Avery's dress:**

.net/images/2008/05/21/ugly_prom_

**Rose's real dress:**

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD542175

**Roses's shoes:**

**.com/images/black_heels_**

** Lissa's dress:**

**.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD547259**

** Lissa's shoes:**

**.com/images/mode_pelle_silver_**

** Lissa's hair clip:**

http:/images/amiclubwear/accessories-hair-ah0022blue_

** Christian's jeans:**

.com/view_?image_id=24857&product_id=170386

** Christian's shirt:**

.com/style_loc/3_

** Christian's belt:**

.com/media/230x230/Steal-Mens-Studded-Rebel-Belt_

**Christian's hair:**

.com/image/black%20emo%20hair%20for%

** Natalie's dress:**

.

**Adrian's tie:**

**.**

**Not everything has a pic, but these might help. Also, my laptop is being shipped off to be repaired tomorrow. I am in serious need of a new spacebar, and there's something wrong with the hole the power cord plugs into. Hehe. So I won't be able to post again until next week :( but I shall write over the week and update ASAP! Review pretty please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Anyone out there reading, thank you so much. Even if you don't review, I can't believe there are people actually reading and enjoying my writing. It means a lot. I'm havin a lot of fun sharing my story with you guys, and I just wanna say thanks so much. **

***Disclaimer* Nothing has changed! Richelle and I have not spontaneously switched lives, she has not given me the credit for VA, and I have not magically become the author of VA. Sorry to break it to ya.**

**This is not exactly a full chapter. I'm going to be on a one week vacation in a few, so here's a little somethin to hold you over until I get back. It starts in the middle of the dance…**

Chapter 7

**Lissa POV**

There was darkness all around me. I could here the music floating from the gym, but no one could hear me. I squirmed around on the floor, but I couldn't move. My hands were tied behind me, straining at the strong tape wrapped around them. I yelped when it chafed into my skin and my wrist (which I'm pretty sure is broken) twisted painfully, but the thick strip of tape stuck over my mouth muffled the sound. Where am I? Oh yeah. The janitor's closet.

How did I get here? Oh right. Avery.

Maybe I should back up a little and rewind.

All of us walked into the gym together, but Rose and Mason decided to go on their own for a while. The track changed, and a great song boomed from the speakers. I grinned and grabbed Christian's arm.

"Dance with me," I said. He twisted his mouth and didn't budge.

"I don't really dance…" he said. I have him my best pout.

"_Please?_" I said, sticking my lip out and turning my eyes on full sad-puppy mode. He laughed and shook his head in defeat. I laced my fingers through his and pulled him through the crowd to the center of the dance floor. We started swaying and bobbing to the music. I watched Christian, his eyes darting around as if he wasn't sure what to do. He looked so handsome, with the bright colorful lights above, spotting his pale skin with warm and cool colors. His black hair hung over one eye, while the other pierced into mine.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Adrian standing in black pants and a tie.

"Hey," he said. I smiled widely.

"Hey, Adrian! You look awesome!" I answered. He nodded.

"Yeah, so do you. Do you know where Rose is? I wanted to say hi."

"Umm I think I saw her…" I scanned the crowd until I saw Rose and Mason standing by the small table surrounded by black speakers. "Oh, there she is! She's over by the DJ, with Mason." Adrian nodded a thanks and disappeared into the sea of dancing people.

I turned back to Christian and a skinny girl wearing a black lacy dress and fishnet stockings came over to us holding up a camera. It was Natalie.

"Yearbook! _Smile!_" she sang, and a flash of light blinded me for a few seconds. I blinked away the spots in my vision, and Christian was gone. _What the heck?_ I spun around and peered at all the people around me, but I didn't see him anywhere.

Someone grasped my elbow and turned me around. Avery stood there, wearing the pink sequin dress from Deb and a grin on her face.

"Hi, Lissa! You look so pretty! You're dress is amazing!" she squealed. I frowned. Why was she acting as if she's not the same person who has bullied Rose, Mason, and me since elementary school? She beamed at me with an overly-friendly smile.

"You're on the dance committee, right?" she said. I shook my head.

"Uh, no, actually. I'm not." She blinked.

"Oh, well you should be. I hear you're great at decorations," she said. _Wow. That was a pretty lame complement, but okay…_

She grabbed my wrist. "There's a section of the colored lights that went out. I think there are some extra lights in the janitor's closet. It's kind of a two-person job, do you mind helping me for a sec?"

I started to stutter an excuse to say no, but she was already pulling me out of the gym. I sighed. I came here tonight to have fun with my boyfriend, not to do chores for some committee I'm not even a part of. But, I guess it will only take a minute, so I didn't really mind helping.

The noise of the gym faded, and there weren't any people in the hall, so it was quiet. Avery stopped at a single door and jammed a key into the knob. I guess the janitor gave it to her. I followed her inside the tiny room.

"Isn't there a light switch in here?" I asked, feeling the walls blindly but not finding a switch. I heard Avery's voice further inside the room.

"Um, no there's just this one light bulb," she said. There was a soft _click _and then the room filled with the dim light coming from the one bare bulb in the middle of the room. No switch, just a thin, dirty string hanging.

My eyes adjusted and I found Avery searching through some boxes, stacked on top of each other. I made my way over to her to help. I had to step over wires and cardboard that was littered around the small room.

"Did you find what you need?" I asked.

She looked up at me with a frightening grin. "I sure did."

Then, everything happened quickly.

Avery hastily pulled a thick roll of duct tape from the box and slammed the door shut with her foot. She tore a long piece of tape off the roll with a loud ripping sound.

"What are you-" My sentenced stopped when she slapped the strip of tape over my mouth. I winced and kicked her. Yeah, I know I'm not as tough as my best friend, but Rose taught me how to defend myself. I never thought I would need to use it. Well, I was wrong.

Avery groaned in pain but quickly recovered. I spun around and darted for the door, but her foot sprang out and tripped me. I saw the floor swing up in front of me and knew the fall would be painful. I threw my hands out in front of me to catch myself. Bad move. I landed on my hand wrong and screamed when I felt my wrist bend in a totally unnatural way. I heard it crack.

Avery snickered from behind me. I heard her slow, confident footsteps as she walked over to me. She pulled my arms roughly behind me and started to wrap the sticky tape around them tightly. I tried to fight back, but every time I struggled my wrist would scream with unbearable pain. Tears ran down my face and pooled onto the cold floor beneath me. Finally Avery finished tying my hands and flipped me over onto my back.

She stood over me, twirling the roll of tape around one finger like a giant ring, and twirling the key ring that held the key to the janitor's closet on her other finger. She smirked down at me.

"You've never been that smart, have you, Lissa?" she said, rolling her eyes. I glared at her through my blurry vision. She sighed and stepped over me. She pulled the thin string and the light snapped off. She opened the door and looked back at me with devilish eyes.

"Thanks for the help, bitch," she said before closing the door behind her. I heard the key turn quietly, locking the door from the outside, making it impossible for me to escape.

And that's how it happened.

**Don't hate me! I know it was short, and didn't explain a lot. But hopefully it will get your minds going and you can enjoy the next chapter more. Not sure when I can update next, hopefully soon. I'm not supposed to take my laptop with me on vacation, but for you guys, I'll see what I can do. That's how much I love y'all! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I can't continue the story without you! Plus, I get lonely… :( Yeah, sob story. Pathetic, right?**

**~VF111**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello! Okay, I know I wrote a short chapter last time, and I'm doing it again. Don't hate on the shorties! Sorry if you prefer long chaps**

** *******I have a treat for you at the bottom! So make sure you read the note at the end*********

** *Disclaimer* I don't own VA or it's characters, okay? For the love of all that's holy, why won't you believe me?**

** Last chapter you read about what happened to Lissa. Now let's see what happened to Rose…**

Chapter 8

** Rose POV**

"Mason! Wait!" Mason turned back and looked me in the eye. I blinked some of my tears back and gazed at him pleadingly.

"What do you want, Rose? You don't need me anymore," he sneered. I tried to keep my lip from quivering. I couldn't remember the last time I actually cried…but now I know how much I hate the feeling. I tugged at Mason's arm and he froze.

"I…just don't go, Mason. I do need you." He shook his head and pulled his arm free from my grip and walked out of the building.

What the hell just happened?

Everything had been fine when we arrived…I think. Let's go back a bit.

Well, I did scare off the DJ. But who could blame me? Ralf did a shitty job at picking out songs. I mean, come on, _It's Raining Men_? Really?

Then, Adrian asked me to dance. I didn't really think anything of it. He already had a date, so he just wanted to dance as friends, right? Mason obviously didn't like it, so he made the lame excuse of saying 'hi' to Mia. We aren't even friends with her. We never crossed paths in school, and now that she's dating Aaron, Lissa's stalkerish ex-boyfriend, we go out of our way to _make sure_ we don't cross paths.

Mason dragged me over to where Mia and Aaron were standing, holding red plastic cups and awkwardly nodding their heads to the music. I didn't tell Lissa that Aaron is at the dance. It would just make her too nervous, and I never want her to worry, especially on the one night she was looking forward to. Besides, if the little bastard tried anything on her, I would easily kick the shit out of him. At least _he_ didn't have his daddy protecting him.

I stood there quietly while Mason tried to have a small conversation with Mia. I could tell that as soon as he walked up to her, he realized it was a terrible idea. _Yeah, that's what he gets for making an idiotic excuse! Has he learned nothing from me?_

While I stood with Mason, my eyes drifted off towards the dance floor. Everyone was dancing and laughing and singing to the music. Even Mr. Belikov seemed to be getting it on. He looked tanked. _He's the perfect match for Tasha then, isn't he?_ I snickered. Then I looked over and saw Christian, and felt guilty for thinking that. He looked uncomfortable, but he seemed to be having a good time dancing with Lissa. Well, he was moving around. Whatever he was doing was definitely not dancing.

There was Adrian. He stood out in the crowd. He was the only one totally still, while everyone around him was dancing. I gave him a little wave and he smiled. Then, the devil came, wearing none other than the one-of-a-kind, ugly ass dress that Lissa made me try on at the mall. I watched as she smoothed his tie between her fingers and yanked it down, pulling his face to hers. She smashed her lips against his.

I could feel my face get red and hot, and didn't realize I was crushing the plastic red cup in my hand until I felt the fruit punch slosh onto my hands and drip onto the floor. I threw the cup down and stomped away.

"Rose?" Mason called. I turned around and tried to look calm.

"I'm just gonna go fix my makeup," I said. Ouch. That was almost worse than the "say hi to Mia" excuse. Mason shrugged.

"Okay, you do that…"

I flew into the girls' bathroom. There were half a dozen girls leaning into mirrors, applying lip gloss and talking. A couple of them were gossiping about Avery and Natalie.

"Did you see her dress?" one of them snickered.

"Shh! She might come in and hear us!" another said, laughing. The other shook her head.

"No, I saw them leave. Something about _getting supplies, _whatever that means."

They got quiet when they saw me. I shot them daggers and they shuffled out, leaving me alone. I put my hands over my face and tried to calm down. What the hell was going on? I like Adrian…as a friend. It can't be anything more than that. I'm happy with Mason right now. But how could he kiss that bitch? He knows how much I hate her, how could he do that in front of me?

Now I was really pissed. I smoothed my hands over my hair and went back into the gym. Mason was leaning against a wall with his head down and his fists clenched. I frowned and went up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up? Angry much?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. His head snapped up revealing a glare directed at me. I stepped back a little. "What the hell's going on?" I said.

He pushed himself off the wall. "It shouldn't concern you anymore."

I didn't even recognize his voice. It was cold and full of rejection. I crossed my arms.

"What are you talking about?" I shot. I don't take shit from anyone, including my boyfriend. If he had some kind of problem with me he should spit it out.

Mason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I can't believe he got to you. He barely knows you!" he spat.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" I raised a brow.

"Adrian. Ivashkov." He looked hurt. "I thought we were finally happy together, but it looks like you have other plans," he said, turning away.

A started to feel tears running out the corners of my eyes, but I didn't care. Mason was walking away from me, and I didn't even know what he was talking about. Was it the kiss Adrian and I shared after we ditched the movie? I thought Mason had forgiven me for that. Where was he getting these ideas?

"Mason! Wait!" I called to him.

"What do you want, Rose? You don't need me anymore," he sneered. I reached out and pulled at his sleeve.

"I…just don't go, Mason. I do need you."

And then he was gone.

The music slowed down and everyone was swaying in pairs on the dance floor. I was in serious need of my best friend. I wiped my eyes and looked around the gym for Lissa, but I didn't see her. Christian wasn't anywhere in the gym either. _Ugh, they better not be making out somewhere. Ew. Bad image. _I sniffled and yanked my cell phone out of my purse and pressed the "2" on speed dial. I stepped into the hall so I could hear it ringing. And ringing…and ringing...Finally I heard Lissa's perky voice.

_Hi, this is Lissa! Sorry I missed your call! Leave a message and I'll get back to you!_

I groaned and hung up at the beep, not bothering to leave a message. Where the hell could she be? She always answers her cell…I scrolled down my contact list to look for Christian's name, which I saved into my phone in case I ever felt the need to prank call him. I passed Mason's name and a whole new wave of tears came rolling down my face. _What am I doing? It's only a contact, Rose! Pull yourself together! _I snappedthe phone shut jogged down the hall towards the exit. I just needed to get out of that building. Lissa would find me later.

I slammed into someone by accident and tried to move past them without an apology. A pair of arms reached out and steadied me.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Oh, shit. I looked up and Adrian had a concerned look on his face. I didn't want to talk to him after he kissed Avery, and it was awkward seeing him after hearing what Mason thought. I started to run by him but he held onto my wrists and pulled me back.

"Hey, what happened?" he said.

"It's Mason. He broke up with me, and he left. I don't know what I did, Adrian!" I blurted. He put his arms around me.

"Where's Lissa and Christian?" Shit. I was hoping he would know.

"I don't know. I can't find either of them. Those bitches Natalie and Avery are gone, too. I looked everywhere, and Liss won't answer her cell. It's like they disappeared."

I held my breath as I waited for him to answer. He paused thoughtfully and pulled away so we could see each other's faces. His was calculating and concerned, and I'm sure mine looked puffy and red. Great.

Finally he spoke.

"Rose, you know I didn't kiss Avery, right? She kissed me," he said softly. _Whoa, there. Those are _definitely_ not the words I wanna hear, buddy!_

I shrugged out of his arms and stepped back.

"Don't try to apologize, Adrian. I saw what happened," I said, crossing my arms in my signature "I'm pissed off" move. Adrian cocked his head, slightly amused, which just made me angrier, because I was not joking around.

"Well, my Rose, you obviously _didn't_ see what happened, because what you think is not correct," he said, smirking.

I clenched my jaw and cocked my head, mirroring him. "Don't lie, Adrian. But hey, you can like whoever you want. Even if she's a fake bitch in a cheerleading uniform."

Adrian sighed. "Look, let's try to find Lissa and Christian, okay?" He began walking towards me, but I walked backwards, putting the original distance between us. I held my hand out, stopping him from coming any closer.

"I don't want your help. I don't want anything from you," I said and pushed past him, leaving the building…and Adrian…in the past.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews mean the world. **

** *Guess what! I started a new story! I'm pretty excited about it. The first chapter is already posted, so check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Fans of Fiction,**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

**Love,**

** VampireFreak111**

Chapter 9

**Mason POV**

I waited by the bleachers while Rose was in the bathroom fixing her makeup or something. The dance was going okay so far. The only thing dragging me down was Ivashkov. I mean, the first thing he did when he saw us was ask Rose to dance, right in front of me, _her date._ Then I caught him giving her little waves all throughout the dance. He's been nothing but drooling over her all night. Doesn't he have his own date? That dude just doesn't know when to quit.

I downed the rest of my fruit punch, tilting the flimsy red cup all the way back until it was completely drained. I straightened back up and jumped when I saw Avery standing in front of me daintily and smiling. Avery has never been my favorite person. She was always the bully, from what I can remember in elementary school. I try to let go of shit like that, but Rose has been holding grudges against Avery since we were little. Tonight Avery looked pretty scary, with her big brightly colored lips that framed her unnaturally bleached white teeth as she grinned at me intensely. I furrowed my brows and waved hesitantly.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" I said, crushing the cup and tossing it flawlessly into a trashcan 30 feet away. Boom. I silently congratulated myself.

"You're date ditched you too, huh?" Avery said, stepping a little too close to me.

"No, actually, she's just in the bathroom," I said nodding to the girls' room. Avery raised her skinny eyebrows and nodded.

"_Ohh_, so _that's _what she told you," she said and sighed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused. She looked up at me and wiped the corners of her eyes dramatically. Her hand came back smudge with black stuff from her eyelashes.

"Well, Adrian told _me_ he was going to 'get some air'. Yeah right!" she said with disgust. "Instead, I find out that he's two-timing me with _your _date!" she sputtered. I watched as the waterworks exploded from her thickly painted eyes and made messy trails down her sparkly pink cheeks. My fists clenched.

"What? Who told you that?" I said, getting all up in her grill so she would look at me and focus. She pulled out a random hanky from her purse and blew her nose loudly. Gross.

"I heard Rose telling Lissa that the only reason she came to the dance with you was to make Adrian jealous," she whimpered. "Well I guess it worked!" she said and stumbled off with her face glued to the hanky.

My heart sank. She may be lying but it would make perfect sense. Rose liked Adrian, that was obvious, but I didn't think that she would go to extremes and use me to make him jealous.

I was so pissed off, that I didn't even notice when Rose approached me. She put her hand on my shoulder and I immediately shook it off.

"Hey, what's up? Angry much?" she asked, obviously trying to make me feel better. I snapped me head up and glared at her. She stepped back a little.

"What the hell's going on?" she said, concerned.

"It shouldn't concern you anymore." I snapped. She crossed her arms. I seriously did not even want to look at her right now.

"What are you talking about?" I could tell she was beginning to get angry, but I didn't care. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I can't believe he got to you. He barely knows you!" I spat.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" she yelled.

"Adrian. Ivashkov." I winced saying his name. "I thought we were finally happy together, but it looks like you have other plans," I said, turning away.

"Mason! Wait!" she called out to me. I didn't even turn around. I'm done with her.

**Avery POV **

I gave a final sniffle to end the show, and ran off. Thank god Mason fell for it. Sucker. The poor guy was so madly in love with Rose he couldn't see anything but red. It almost made me feel bad for him. Almost. I spotted Natalie, and waved her over.

"Okay so far the plan is working. I just got ginger to believe Rose used him, and blonde bitch is tied up in the closet. Edward Cullen is all yours," I smirked at my new nickname for Christian.

"Yes!" Natalie said, excitingly. "He's so cute! Thank you so much, Avery! Love ya, girl. I owe you one!" I smiled in satisfaction.

**Christian POV**

"Hey, Ozera. Nice outfit," someone from behind me said. I spun around to find myself staring into the jade-green eyes of Natalie Dashkov.

"Natalie...Hi…Um thanks. Do you know where Lissa went? She was just with me and then Avery was here and…" I trailed off not even sure what had happened.

"Hm…Lissa, Lissa…" she pursued her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "She's the bitchy brunette right?"

"No, um. Never mind. I'll find her myself, thanks anyway," I said.

"Wait," she said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I said, exasperated.

"I…um…well," Natalie looked over to her right, and sighed. "Do you want to dance?" From the look on her face, I could tell that was not what she was originally going to tell me. Now I was very curious as to what she was going to say, but I didn't have time to find out what it was.

"I would, but I really need to find Lissa…maybe later tonight. Sorry!" I said, giving her an apologetic look. Natalie's eyes wandered over to the hallway, and she opened her mouth, and then shut it again. Her eyes dragged back to me, and she bit her lip nervously. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Christian, I can't lie to you," she said guiltily. I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly interested. Natalie looked at me with…pity. Pity? What the hell was going on?

"What's wrong…?" I said suspiciously. Natalie didn't meet my gaze; she just glanced at the hallway and back to the floor.

"Well…I probably shouldn't tell you this…actually I _definitely _shouldn't tell you this!" she whined. I shook my head with confusion.

"Tell me what? Just say it," I prompted impatiently. She dropped her head in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I just feel really bad…because I'm supposed to be covering for Lissa," she blurted. "She's with Aaron…they're in the janitor's closet, you know…_together,_" she said suggestively. As if that wasn't enough, she started puckering her lips and making kissing noises. My jaw dropped.

"Whoah. What? Lissa and _Aaron?_ Lissa _Dragomir?_" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Didn't Liss tell me that she was stalked by him? "What are you talking about?" I said, shocked.

Natalie nodded her head guiltily. "It's true. They just decided to get back together tonight. She didn't want you to find out like this, so she asked me to distract you with yearbook pictures so she could sneak away, and told me not to tell you a _word._ I am so sorry, Christian," she said, touching my arm. I shook my head sadly. This dance is fucked up.

** Natalie POV**

"I would but I really need to find Lissa…maybe later tonight. Sorry!" Christian said, shrugging his shoulders. God, I wanted to tell him so badly where his girlfriend was. I glanced over to the hallway where Lissa was tied up, and I was so close to telling him, but then I remembered why I can't do that. I clamped my mouth shut, and put on a look of guilt that was mostly real. I looked into his blue eyes and mentally kicked myself.

"I'm sorry, Christian, I can't lie to you."

He looked at me strangely. "What do you mean?" He looked at me intently with interest. It was my signal to start the act that Avery trusted me to pull off. I looked at him pitifully. He furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

"Well…I probably shouldn't tell you this…actually I _definitely _shouldn't tell you this!" I repeated from memory what Avery had told me to say. Christian looked alarmed and confused.

"Tell me what? Just say it," he said. He was definitely hooked. It was time for the part that would hurt. I lowered my head fakely, like Avery taught me. I was as low as her now.

"Okay, okay. I just feel really bad…because I'm supposed to be covering for Lissa," I forced the words out. "She's with Aaron…they're in the janitor's closet, you know…_together,_"I said, making the unnecessary gestures to make sure he got the point. He did. He looked astonished.

"Whoah. What? Lissa and _Aaron?_ Lissa _Dragomir?_" he stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

I nodded sympathetically. Damn, I was a good actress. I should be in a play. I turned on my charm and looked him in the eyes. A little flirting never hurt anybody. Besides, Avery gave me the green light. "It's true. They just decided to get back together tonight. She didn't want you to find out like this, so she asked me to distract you with yearbook pictures so she could sneak away, and told me not to tell you a _word._ I am so sorry, Christian," I said, lightly touching his arm. He shook his head, pained. I trailed my hand down his arm and took his hand, pulling him with me off of the dance floor.

"Come on, let's get out of this crowd," I said, pulling him to the bleachers where nobody was trying to bust a move. Seriously, there were some shitty dancers in this grade. I almost lost an eye to Eddie The Nerd's elbow when the Macarena came on.

Christian didn't talk, he just began sulking against the bleachers with a look so sad my heart clenched. I tried to comfort him by putting my arms around his neck and hugging him to me. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed back. I smiled and quirked an eyebrow. This was going better than I planned…I pulled back slightly and looked at him shyly. Yeah, I felt bad about getting between his and Lissa's relationship. But honestly, Lissa did not deserve him. I watched her crush Aaron's heart before. Now, with Rose not liking Christian, I could see it happening all over again. I couldn't let that happen to Christian. So before I could change my mind, I planted a kiss right on his lips.

There was no going back, now. I am such a bitch. What did I get myself into? I was so desperate for friends, back in elementary school. So desperate, in fact, that I sold my soul to Avery Lazar. She thinks she has turned me into a little clone of herself, but we're more different than she knows. I wish I could just ditch her and find some real friends, like Rose and her group. But, I fucked up, and now I can't. Avery doesn't have to worry about me leaving her, because she will come after me with one powerful little thing that I stupidly shared with her long ago. A nasty secret.

**Christian POV**

I froze. Natalie was kissing me. She was kissing me? What do I do? My instinct was that I was betraying Lissa, until I remembered that she had already beaten me to that with pretty boy Aaron. _Screw it_, I thought, and kissed her back. There's no way things could get any worse.

**Hope you like it. Reviews=more chappies:D**

**~VF111**


End file.
